


No More Dessert

by siberat



Series: Fat Ratchet [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Force Feeding, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Encounter, Tube Feeding, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, funnel feeding, nonconsent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one is caught sleeping with the enemy?  Punishment, of course.  And when it involves Starscream, it most definitely can't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Few warnings here.

First- just warning you, it has been a while since I wrote. Anything.... and I feel rusty as all heck. I bet it probably shows, so my apologies to you all.

Second- this one is a bit different than the rest. It's non-consensual force feeding. I had always planned for this theme for one of the stories, just wasn't sure the pairings ( the pairing that was runner up was Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Ratchet). It's gonna be a different tone and atmosphere, but this story was bound to happen. Don't like it, don't read it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drifting somewhere between sleep and awake, the Medic groaned. His helm ached. His body ached. Everything ached. All he could feel was the pain.  
　　  
　　And confusion.  
　　  
　　Where was he? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was snuggling in a blanket. He had felt cozy. He had felt warm. He had felt full. And most of all, he felt content.  
　　  
　　Why?  
　　  
　　He wasn’t so sure. At least, not at first. He vaguely remembered sharing that warm and cozy berth with some mech. Some mech that was surprisingly gentle when no one thought it possible-not even himself. The thought of that mech brought a warm and fuzzy feeling deep within his spark that was almost enough to dull the pain. Almost.  
　　  
　　Did he get full on high grade? Did he over indulge on the intoxicating grade?  
　　  
　　No, what he felt wasn’t the aftermath of drinking too much. No hangover felt this bad.  
　　  
　　Lights flickered in his helm as his systems worked to reboot itself. Slowly, the fog began to lift from his mind. The mech he had spent the night with was none other than Thundercracker. And now, here he was in pain.  
　　  
　　After all the trust he willingly gave the winged mech, this is what it resulted in? Thundercracker took his time to lavish his affection onto him, to make him feel good, only to cause pain in the end? Any sensible Autobot would have thought that. But somehow, Ratchet doubted it.  
　　  
　　Plus, he vaguely remembered being torn from the arms of the blue seeker while a look of absolute horror shown on his face.  
　　  
　　With a grumble, Ratchet’s optics flickered online. At first, the light was blinding and caused his helm to ache even more. But curiosity won and despite the pain, the medic looked up and around the room. From what he could see in front of him, it was empty save for a chair, but he was in a cell. A delightful aroma filled the room, but he could not see what caused the scent. From the ache in his arms which were strung above his head, he had been left to hang in the cell for a while. As well as the fact that his belly lets out a growl.  
　　  
　　Great. That’s just what he needed. He felt his cheeks flush as he was consumed by shame and embarrassment. His joy of stuffing himself silly is what apparently got himself into this mess. Maybe he was wrong about giving into his stupid desires- both with overindulging himself and spending the night again with Thundercracker. Pit, even the first time should be considered a mistake.  
　　  
　　The medic let out a pained sigh as he tried to readjust himself. Standing up straight alleviated the pressure had it not been for his older more worn out body crying in pain as he was forced to stand with limited mobility for a while.  
　　  
　　Ratchet closed his optics and grumbled. “Primus help me...”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I don’t think he could help you now,” A shrill voice called out.  
　　  
　　Even before he turned his optics, he knew who that voice belonged to. Of all the Decepticon’s that could have been holding him hostage, it just had to be him. Just had to be the one that would most likely be the one who was pissed at him. And he was right: not even Primus could help him now.  
　　  
　　“Starscream,” Ratchet spoke dryly as he onlined his optics again and was shocked to see that it wasn’t just himself that was bound and caught by the viscous second in command. Thundercracker was grasped harshly by his wings and a gag placed in his mouth. The blue mech was kicked into the cell and landed on the floor with a muffled ‘oof’.  
　　  
　　“We meet again,” the Seeker all but spat as he reached down and drug his trine mate further in the cell. “And I see you managed to take Thundercracker down with you...” By the sneer Starscream wore on his face, it was evident he did not approve of them sharing a berth- but then again, neither would any of the Autobots.  
　　  
　　“What do you want Starscream?” Ratchet hoarsely asked. He tried to feel sorry that the blue mech was picked up and slammed in the chair, but right now, the medic didn’t know if his recent fling had anything to do with this. All he could do was watch the restraints slap around the wrists and ankle’s of the blue seeker and hope that some higher being would intervene. And considering he didn’t believe, he knew it was a slim chance.  
　　  
　　The sight of his previous night’s lover getting punched right in the face caused Ratchet to not only flinch but his tanks to churn. And upon catching the look of horror on Thundercracker’s face, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry despite earlier thoughts. He didn’t know if he was getting soft or stupid. Maybe the answer was both.  
　　  
　　Once all the restraints were fastened, Starscream gave a sly smile and walked toward the captive Autobot. “Well, look at what we have here,” the Seeker muttered as he raked his eyes over the larger mech’s body in disgust. “Looks like you can’t leave my trine mate alone can you?”  
　　  
　　Ratchet grimaced as a pair of servos roughly groped his belly. This was the last thing he wanted. Not only was it awkward, but having someone like him touch his stomach was revolting. Fingers harshly pinched at his flab and the grimace on the tri-colored Seeker’s face showed disgust.  
　　  
　　“You like that, don’t you?” Starscream goaded and gave the belly a slap.  
　　  
　　“Frag off!” Ratchet answered as he did his best to back up to free himself from being touched.  
　　  
　　“Awww,” Starscream cooed mockingly. “Do I not do it for you like Thundercracker does?” Starscream took a step further and grabbed chubby sides. “You don’t possibly think he actually likes you, do you?”   
　　  
　　Ratchet grumbled but caught the blue Seeker’s gaze upon hearing a muffled grumble. His optics were wide as the restraints on the chair were tested. None of them budged.  
　　  
　　“You know,” Starscream spoke in his captive’s audial, “There’s something about TC that you just don‘t know.” Blue hands were placed on red shoulder’s as the Seeker smirked in front of the other’s face. “At least, not completely. What do you say we find out?”  
　　  
　　 Starscream retreated somewhere behind him. Curiosity combined with fear ran through the medic. Just what was he talking about? Glancing at the blue flier in hopes of an answer, all Ratchet received was glossy, wide optics staring back at him. Looks like Thundercracker wasn’t enjoying this either.  
　　  
　　“Don’t be ungrateful,” Starscream spoke behind him as he rustled through something. “Your dear TC spent all morning making these for you. You should at least be thankful.” The tri-colored Seeker returned with a plate full of cinnamon buns topped with thick, white icing. “I hear you have quite a sweet tooth...” One was lifted up and offered to him, but the medic turned away. “Come on, donchya wanna taste?”   
　　  
　　The treat was pressed to his lips, but Ratchet refused to open them. He would not allow Starscream to feed him; he was already embarrassed enough.   
　　  
　　“Open up,” Starscream barked, and his brows furrowed upon his captive not listening. “Very well.”  
　　  
　　A sharp pain took to the medic’s foot. Starscream stomped his pede down as hard as he could causing the medic to shout out in pain. The cry was muffled by the cinnamon bun being shoved in. No matter how much he squirmed, Ratchet had no choice but to accept the offering. He couldn’t even spit it out for a blue servo covered his mouth.  
　　  
　　“There, There,” Starscream teased. “Wasn’t so hard was it?” A hand rubbed onto the chubby belly. “You’ll find it much easier if you just obey. Afterall, you had no qualms about TC feeding you.”  
　　  
　　Ratchet swallowed. “You’re an a-”  
　　  
　　Anther large bite of the snack was shoved in. “You need to learn your manners. Afterall, I am giving you what you want, hmmm?”  
　　  
　　Once the mouthful of the ever so sweat cinnamon roll was swallowed, Ratchet licked his lips clean and spoke. “What is it you want from me?”  
　　  
　　“I just want to fill you up,” Starscream spoke in the most obnoxiously fake smooth voice as one hand pinched at his belly. “Isn’t this what you want?”  
　　  
　　“Not from you,” Ratchet spat.  
　　  
　　“Well, don’t you know how to hurt a mech’s feelings,” Starscream teased with an insincere pout. “Do it for Thundercracker then...”  
　　  
　　Looking pasted the smaller Seeker, Ratchet saw Thundercracker staring at him with wide optics. Something just didn’t sit right with him. Were his eyes wide with terror from what was happening? Or did he enjoy what he was seeing? It wasn’t like Starscream would allow him to ask, nor would the blue mech answer with being gagged. Another pede was stomped on to insert the rest of the baked treat into his mouth.  
　　  
　　“There’s a good bot,” Starscream crooned as he licked the icing off his fingers. “You’re doing so well.”  
　　  
　　Ratchet didn’t know what bothered him more, the fact that he was stuck with Starscream feeding him or the fact that the Seeker was so fake with it. It was evident from the quirk of his lips that he was disgusted with feeding him. Even with his servo’s running over his soft and squishy belly, the feeling of disgust was present. However, every time he denied the food entrance into his mouth, pain was inflicted. His feet would either get stomped, his shins kicked, or his belly harshly punched. It only took finishing off the cinnamon buns for Ratchet to admit defeat. It was much easier to just eat whatever the snarky Seeker wished to feed him.  
　　  
　　“You seemed to have liked liked them, hmm?” Starscream goaded as he held up the empty plate-save for extra icing smeared over it. “Would you like to lick the plate?”  
　　  
　　“Get the f-”  
　　  
　　“I think you do,” Starscream spat and held the plate to the medic’s face. “Lick it clean.”  
　　  
　　What choice did he really have now that the winged mech was shoving the plate in his face? With a sigh of defeat, Ratchet lapped at the extra icing. Just hen he thought things couldn’t get any more embarrassing, they did. Primus, why the heck did he like sweets so much? If this weren't motivation to lose weight and watch what he ate, nothing would be.


	2. Chapter 2

　　  
　　“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Starscream asked as he walked behind the captured Autobot to dispose of the empty plate. “I’ve got something else for you too.”  
　　  
　　“I’m full,” Ratchet lied and cursed as his belly gave another growl. Just what was it about him and his desire for the tasty snacks? There has to be something wrong with him. Even though his mind was saying no, his tummy was wanting whatever Starscream brought over to him. And it looked like the next surprise was some thick chocolate chip cookies. The medic did his best to hold back a groan but quickly reprimanded himself by thinking how much therapy he would need to curb this desire.  
　　  
　　“I somehow doubt that,” Starscream spoke. “I think you still have plenty of room left. And judging by how your optics nearly jumped out of their sockets, it won’t take much work for you to polish these off.”  
　　  
　　Slag it. Ratchet knew he was right. Since when did he lose his self-control? The answer was simple; ever since that night with First Aid. As much as he had fond memories of that evening, he was starting to curse them. Perhaps none of this would be happening if the smaller medic scolded him for pigging out instead of feeding him. With an embarrassed sigh, he opened his mouth when a cookie was brought to his lips.  
　　  
　　And despite the situation he was in, that first bite tasted like heaven. The cookie was still slightly warm, but what really took the prize was how soft and chocolaty it was. It felt like his taste receptors were on fire as he chewed the mouthful and swallowed. He did not hesitate to consume the rest of the treat when it was offered to him.  
　　  
　　“There you go,” the Seeker mockingly cooed. “You are doing so well.” Starscream kept feeding him the cookies, one after another until the plate held before him was empty again. “See? You polished them off in no time. Just like I said you would. And you had plenty of room.”   
　　  
　　A servo gently rubbed at his now fuller belly. The CMO was shocked at how gentle the second in command was being; it was not like him to be so. However, that surprise was short lived when a hard slap shook his flabby waistline, followed by a harsh chuckle and a few painful pinches.  
　　  
　　“I hear you like belly rubs,” Starscream asked as the empty plate was discarded with a crash on the floor. He took to forcefully kneading at the pudgy belly causing its owner to wince. “Does that do ‘it’ for ya?” The hands grabbed the mass of belly and lifted only to let it fall back down. Snaking around the sides, hands grabbed at the squishy sides and gave it a shake. “Does that turn you on?”  
　　  
　　The answer was quite simply no, but Ratchet dared not say it to him. Mainly because the fact of who it was feeding and playing with him was none other than one of the most sadistic of ‘Cons there was. But he also feared what the tri-colored Seeker would do in retaliation of such a smart remark.  
　　However, his body once again betrayed him when Starscream pressed his cockpit into the squishy belly and revved his engines. This caused a rumbling sensation through his body, and even though the action was done in jest, chills were sent through the medic’s body. The only thing Ratchet’s attempt at restraint accomplished was a few flutters before his fans clicked in.  
　　  
　　“Ahh, there we go,” Starscream mocked and gave a lopsided sneer. “I knew you couldn’t hold out on me forever.”  
　　  
　　The captive Autobot grimaced as hands raked from his belly to his backside and began kneading at his aft. After a few pinches, a hard slap was given as well as the sound of a chuckle. However, the medic flinched when hands moved south, and he moved his thighs to avoid the touch of the Seeker’s fingers.  
　　  
　　“hmmm,” Starscream pouted. “What’s the matter? Don’t you like your thunder-thighs being touched? But I fed you so well...”  
　　  
　　“Just wh-what exactly are you doing?” Ratchet pleaded as he tried to hide his reddening cheeks.  
　　  
　　“Why, just giving you what you want,” Starscream sneered. “What both of you want.”  
　　  
　　Up until then, Ratchet nearly forgot that Thundercracker was strapped in the restraint chair. Snapping his focus to the blue mech, Ratchet wasn’t sure of what he saw. Thundercracker store wide opticed at them both as he squirmed in the chair. His wrists and ankles were irritated as the mech constantly wiggled against their hold. His wings flicked quickly and fanned. Was the mech uncomfortable at the sight before him, or was he turned on? Ratchet barely took notice that Starscream left him until he returned with a large chocolate cake.  
　　  
　　The medic couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of it. Even though his mind said no, all he wanted to do was eat that delicious looking cake. Unknowingly, he took a step further in anticipation of being fed the dessert, and couldn’t help but hum in arousal when the sweetness hit his tongue.

　　“You have such an appetite. I don’t know how I will ever fill you all the way up,” Starscream rambled on as he continued to feed the CMO bite after bite. “Look at how round and soft you have become from giving into your glutenous desires...” The tri-colored Seeker held the plate with one hand and scratched his fingers over the expanding belly.  
　　  
　　“You are putting quite the show on for your fling,” Starscream said as he shoved another forkful of cake inside the eagerly awaiting mouth. “You must feel special to have caught his attention, hmm?”  
　　  
　　  
　　Ratchet didn’t answer with words, just groaned with enjoyment as he swallowed the mouthful and was given another large bite. As much as he hated the fact he was being fed and groped by Starscream, the sensation of the servo’s on his belly was turning him on. Fans ran a bit faster as he gasped a bit to try to cool off his heating up body.  
　　  
　　“While you may think that you, yourself, may have something to catch my trinemate’s fancy,” Starscream cooed, “Have you ever considered it was all just because of this?” Once again, the Seeker gave the belly a slap and Ratchet wore a baffled expression on his face.  
　　  
　　“On no,” Starscream mused. “You didn’t think... Oh my, you did, didn’t you?” Another large chunk of chocolate cake was shoved into the captive’s mouth. “You thought he liked you for... You? And not because of his fat fetish?”  
　　  
　　Ratchet worked to swallow the piece of cake to speak, but all he got in return was yet another mouthful of cake.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’d hate to be the one to break it to you, Ratchet,” Starscream spoke with a sly smile. “But it was only the weight he was chasing after, not the mech it belonged to.”  
　　  
　　Ratchet instantly felt ashamed. Why? Perhaps a part of him believed that Thundercracker had been sincere with what he said the night before. And right now, he felt stupid for thinking it. He looked questioningly at Thundercracker, but once again, the blue mech looked at him with wide unreadable optics.  
　　  
　　As if to try to prove his point, even more, Starscream fed the last bite of cake to the Autobot and walked behind him only to wrap his arms around the broad girth of the belly. Hands caressed and jiggled at the belly while the Seeker muttered lewd remarks and ground his body up against the medics.  
　　  
　　Ratchet felt he had no control of his body when he moaned and fans ran faster. But hearing another set of cooling fans click on snapped him back to attention. Looking at Thundercracker, the medic knew for sure that the second Seeker was aroused. There was no mistaking it now; the way the blue wings were erratically flicking were another giveaway along with a muffled moan around the gag.  
　　  
　　“And in case you still don’t believe me, I have one more thing to show you,” Starscream said as he pulled himself away from molesting the chubby medic. A click was heard and a viewing screen extended down from the ceiling. “Just look at what video I found of Thundercracker’s. This oughta put things into perspective for you.”  
　　  
　　A growl was heard from the bound Seeker in the chair as he made his strongest attempt to break free. The words he spoke were inaudible due to being gagged, but his optics shot open as he shook his head no. Starscream paid him no attention, and finally, Thundercracker looked in despair to Ratchet.  
　　  
“Oh my, this should be interesting,” Starscream sneered and hit play on the video log.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: got lucky- was in the writing mood AND managed to be able to write enough to give an extra chapter. My weekend off is over, and while the next chapter is halfway done, may take a few days.

 

................................　　

 

The screen flickered on, and a picture of an empty tower was seen. From the looks of it, Ratchet knew it was Vos and the room was a prison. Just why was Starscream showing him this video? He didn’t know, but curiosity got the better of him.  
　　  
　　... ... ....  
　　  
　　The image unfolded on the screen of a green mech being dragged in by a bunch of Seekers. The prisoner was a grounder, and by the looks of things, did something to frag off the flying mechs. Voices rumbled as the struggling green both attempted to break free, but the winged mechs overpowered him and made him succumb to the restraints. Once trapped, a few of the fliers kicked at him, but eventually left him alone.  
　　  
　　“And here you will stay until you die, grounder,” one of the seekers growled.  
　　  
　　... ... ...  
　　  
　　Ratchet had no clue who this mech was and what purpose showing this video made. All he knew was what he could see as he watched the video feed in front of him. The green mech was on the chubby side, but all that happened in the video was the bot struggling to free himself, then eventually gave up to sit in the cell.  
　　  
　　... ... ... ...  
　　  
　　“You can’t keep me here...” The green mech spoke sluggishly. From the look of the mech, this was a few days later. “You have no right.” His hands were bound behind his back and a restraint collar placed around his neck. “I’m starving... Starving to death! I have rights, you know!”  
　　  
　　“I have no control over this,” a familiar deep voice called out. “What was done was done. And this is your sentence.”  
　　  
　　“Frag all you fliers...” The green mech muttered. “How dare you treat me like this!”

　　The screen flickered, turned to static, then flipped on to another day’s recording.  
　　  
　　“Here,” the deep voice called out. A blue-winged mech walked toward the prisoner and set a plate down. “I’m going to take an arm out of the restraint. Any funny business and you can sit up here and starve.”  
　　  
　　“Like I’d eat anything from yous,” the green grounder spat but looked at the food hungrily. “It’s probably poisoned!”  
　　  
　　The Seeker unlocked an arm. “Whether you eat it or not is up to you. It’s your choice.” The flier turned around to reveal his identity as Thundercracker, a much younger Thundercracker. “But unless you wish to die, I suggest you eat. It’s not like anyone else is going to feed you.” The flier walked off the screen, leaving the car-bot alone. After a few clicks of being alone, the bot hungrily ate the food.  
　　  
　　The screen flickered again, and this time, Thundercracker was sitting in front of the green mech with a heaping plate of food. The green mech was fully restrained and struggled to be able to consume the energon in front of him.  
　　  
　　“Free my arms,” The green mech cried. “It’s been so long...”  
　　  
　　“I can’t do that,” Thundercracker wearily spoke as his wings flicked.  
　　  
　　“Why not?” The grounder angrily spoke. “You... You just brought this here to tease me with it?” The Seeker shook his head no and picked up a fork and stabbed at some of the food on the dish. He then brought it up to the captive mech’s lips.  
　　  
　　“Are you kidding me?” he spat. “I can do it myself...just...just free me!”  
　　  
　　“Do you want the meal or not?” Thundercracker dully spoke. After much thought, the green mech shook his head yes, and the flier fed a forkful of food into a rather unwilling mouth. The scene played out with the grounder being fed the entire plate of food by Thundercracker, then given a drink. Once finished, the blue mech simply took the plate and walked away.  
　　  
　　... ... ...  
　　  
　　Ratchet looked confusingly at the Seeker strapped in the chair in front of him. Thundercracker’s gaze turned away to glance at the floor. Just what the frag was going on? Perhaps Thundercracker was simply keeping the imprisoned mech alive in the video. However, the fact Starscream wished him to see it so badly told him there was something more to it. Taking his optics back to the screen, he watched on.  
　　  
　　... ... ... ...   
　　  
　　The scene jumped and resumed to the green mech sitting on the floor once again. The younger Thundercracker walked on screen again pushing a small cart filled with desserts. The green mech looked up and grimaced. No longer did he seem excited to be brought food, and by the looks of his swelled belly, the mech was not denied food. If anything, the poor bot dreaded being brought the treats.  
　　  
　　“I spent all day making you these treats,” Thundercracker spoke as he grabbed a cherry pie and sat down. “You are going to love it.” The green bot’s hands were no longer restrained, but they made no movement to take the food. Instead, he just opened his mouth for the Seeker. A forkful was pushed into the green mech’s mouth, and the bot chewed, then swallowed the mouthful only to be followed by more. “Didn’t I tell you I’d take care of you?” A heaping pile of the pie was loaded onto the fork and shoved into the mech’s mouth. “Don’t I keep you nice and full?”   
　　  
　　The green mech kept eating until the pie was done. “There’s a good mech,” Thundercracker cooed as he set the pan down. “What would you like next?” His hand reached for to the green mech’s belly and gave a few gentle pats before gently rubbing. “How does cupcake sound? Or some danishes?”  
　　  
　　“Cupcakes,” the green mech dully responded.  
　　  
　　“Very nice choice,” the Seeker grinned and pulled out a tray of yellow treats with red frosting. “I found the recipe for these in a little bakery just outside of Vos,” Thundercracker explained as he unwrapped one of the cupcakes and brought it to the other’s lips. “Open wide.”  
　　  
　　... ... ...  
　　  
　　Ratchet watched in horror as he was reminded of the first time he was captured by the Decepticons. The scene that played on the screen was hauntingly familiar to what the blue Seeker had done to him. In fact, it was pretty much what happened that night in the cell. It didn’t take much imagination to see himself as that green mech being fed and fondled by the blue-winged flier. Guilt and shame rose inside himself as he watched the video of Thundercracker feeding the rest of the food to the green bot.  
　　  
　　... ... ...  
　　  
　　“All finished,” Thundercracker cooed as his wings flicked. “You done so well.”  
　　  
　　The green mech belched and slightly curled into himself with a groan. His hands wrapped around his belly and lightly messaged.  
　　  
　　“Got a belly ache?” Thundercracker asked, and the green mech nodded yes. “Let me help you with that. The flier’s hands replaced the green mechs and began to message at the tight, overstuffed belly. “Feel better?” Another nod was seen and the sound of the young jet’s engines rumbled. “Let me make you feel even better. For eating so well for me.”  
　　  
　　Thundercracker got up from sitting in front of the green mech and crawled behind him. Wrapping his arms around the stuffed mech’s back, the flier began groping at the flab that spilled over the sides of the fat mech. Slowly he worked in circles to the front of the belly, whispering his satisfaction as he went.  
　　  
　　Neck cables were licked then bit as the Seekers hands wrapped around the chubby belly to first gently lift the belly, then to let it drop. A moan escaped the blue flier’s lips as the flab was grasped and gently pinched. A hand slid down the belly flab and made their way to the green bot’s interface panel.  
　　  
　　The green mech let out a startled gasp, but the Seeker whispered something inaudible and caused the grounder to grimace, then whimper. Fingers coaxed the panel open first, then explored the folds of the valve. The roar of Thundercracker’s cooling fans clicked on, and the green bot let out a little sob.  
　　  
　　Carefully the mech was coaxed to getting on his hands and knees while the Seeker took a moment to fondle the supple aft exposed to him. With wings flicking wildly, the blue mech got to his feet, revealing his exposed spike to the camera. After positioning himself to the other mech’s hips, he pushed himself in, causing the green mech to choke out a scream.  
　　  
　　... ... ...   
　　  
　　Primus this was looking all too familiar! Feeling stupid was now an understatement. Ratchet felt humiliated and used. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Had Thundercracker been with him simply over the fact that he was overweight? Looking at the fear and discomfort in the face of the unnamed green mech’s face spelt out the truth in this situation. The two had nothing in common. The two were on opposite sides of this war. Thundercracker fed him lies that he eagerly ate up just to get a cheap thrill.  
　　  
　　“Oh how the truth can hurt,” Starscream sneered.  
　　  
　　“Turn it off,” Ratchet mumbled, trying his best to cover the hurt in his voice.  
　　  
　　“But you’ll miss the best part!”  
　　  
　　Glancing up at the screen, the only thing that shown was the green mech laying lifeless on the floor. The poor bot had finally passed away. How and why? Ratchet didn’t know. All he felt was anger as he watched a bunch of Seekers drag the dead carcass and throw it into a trash receptacle. One of those Seekers was Thundercracker. And he wore the most uncaring expression on his face.  
　　  
　　“Do you still feel special now?” Starscream mused as he clicked the button to make the video screen retract.  
　　  
　　“I’m done,” Ratchet whispered more to himself.  
　　  
　　“But I still have more to fill your belly up with,” Starscream goaded.  
　　  
　　“I don’t care what you do with me,” Ratchet said with defeat. I’m not eating another bite.  
　　  
　　“Well now,” Starscream frowned and walked out of sight of the bound medic. After the Seeker dug around and found what he was looking for, he walked back to the CMO. “Luckily, I don’t need your cooperation when I have this.”  
　　  
　　The tri-colored Seeker held a funnel in his hand. Attached to said funnel was tubing, and Ratchet instantly knew what it was. He had to use one on a severely damaged mech before- mind you, under much different circumstances. What Starscream was holding in his servo’s was a feeding tube, as well as a jug of what appeared to be very thick liquid. Apparently, the Seeker was going to get his wish and force him to devour however much energon as he wanted, regardless of his choice in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

　　The Seeker set the items down and walked to the side wall. Ratchet eyed him with cautious optics as he loosened the rope that restrained his arms above his head. As soon as the knot was untied, the medic let himself drop to his knees. He did his best to roll his shoulders with his wrists still tied together. The CMO was still working out some kinks as the second in command walked back in front of him and picked up the feeding tube.  
　　  
　　“Now Ratchet,” he said with a sneer. “Open wide.”  
　　  
　　He didn’t care what the Seeker did, he wasn’t going to voluntarily allow a tube to be shoved down his throat. He clenched his jaw when blue fingers tried to pry the orifice open. It remained shut even with a kick to his side.  
　　  
　　“Don’t make this any harder than it has to, Autobot,” Starscream growled and positioned himself to kick the non-complaint medic in the groin. Being kicked in such a sensitive spot and kicked hard, without even realizing it, Ratchet gasped his mouth open for a split second.  
　　  
　　And that was all it took for a sneaky finger to slip in his mouth. Attempting to bite didn’t stop the tube from being shoved into the mouth either for one of the Seeker’s hand firmly held his mouth open. Ratchet did his best to try to wriggle free.  
　　  
　　“You have two options,” Starscream barked. One, you stop squirming and make it easy to slide this down your throat. Or option two, I just shove it down anyway and hope it goes into the right intake. You know damn well what’ll happen if I get the wrong one.” A creepy sneer formed on the Seeker’s face. “And you know how much more painful it will be as well. Which, if I say, won’t bother me in the least.”  
　　  
　　As much as he’d hate to admit his enemy was right, Ratchet knew the dangers-and how painful- this procedure could cause. Starscream as such a persistent little fragger and already was sliding the tube to the back of his throat that at this point, the bets thing he could do for himself was to make it as painless as possible. He would have to comply and not fight the intrusion of the feeding tube.  
　　  
　　With a final huff in defeat, Ratchet tilted his head back and did his best to position himself for the tube to slide as smooth as possible down his throat. He had to concentrate as it slid by his intake. If he didn’t, and he gagged, the resistance would damage his throat even more than the burn he already felt.   
　　  
　　Once the tube slipped to his intake, he did his best to swallow and hope to manage to gulp it down. It took him a few times, but eventually the tube made it way down the right intake and was on its way to his stomach. While the feeling was still uncomfortable as all heck, the worst part was over.  
　　  
　　“There’s a good mech,” Starscream nonchalantly spoke. “I knew you could do it. Now, I can fill you up to the brim.”  
　　  
　　The medic couldn’t help but moan in fear. Primus, this was so uncomfortable. Just how much of this liquid would be poured down his throat? Doing his best to glance at his audience, Ratchet saw Thundercracker staring at him. He grunted in disgust. The mech was probably having the time of his life. What did he really care for him and how being force fed like this made him feel lower than dirt? He didn’t, and the CMO knew that now. That was what probably hurt the most right now.  
　　  
　　“You are gonna get so stuffed,” Starscream said as he reached for the container of liquid. “You wouldn’t believe how much thick cream went into this! I wonder if you’ll explode.”  
　　  
　　Ratchet opened his optics in fear. He knew one couldn’t really explode, but the pure evilness in the Seeker’s voice concerned him. He already knew the tri-colored flier didn’t care about his well being. In fact, he probably fed off his pain and suffering. His clenched his optics shut as the container was brought to the funnel.  
　　  
　　Only a little was poured in at first. The CMO felt the luke warm liquid pass through the tube and warm the contents in his belly. Another gush was sent in and gurgled down the feeding tube. Ratchet felt his stomach expand as the liquid flooded into his belly. An uncomfortable pressure built up, and he felt the bubbles of gas pass up his intake. He must have swallowed some air along with the tube. Without being able to restrain himself, he belched.  
　　  
　　Starscream’s face twisted in disgust. “Excuse you...Such a fat piggy! Ready for more?” This time, the Seeker poured a heaping amount of liquid into the funnel, so much that some slopped out the top. “Let’s see how you handle this...”  
　　  
　　His stomach groaned as it began to stretch to its max capacity. And taking a look at the jug, there was still thick cream left inside. His stomach already felt so heavy. Too heavy. He groaned in discomfort as his belly ached like never before. There was no way the rest of that jug was going to fit!  
　　  
　　But that didn’t stop Starscream from pouring the rest of the contents into the funnel. He squirmed as the cram made its way to his belly, but moving only felt like it was sloshing his stomach contents around. He couldn’t take much more of this! His plating on his belly grew taunt and felt like it could rip at any time. He felt nauseous as the last of the cream disappeared down the feeding tube and into his way overstuffed belly.  
　　  
　　“Well, that wasn’t too bad was it?” Starscream sneered and poked at the abnormally round and tight belly. “And look how much your dear Thundercracker enjoyed it.  
　　  
　　Stealing a glance at the trapped Seeker, Ratchet grimaced as he saw Thundercracker squirming in the chair with an erection and his cooling fans long before whirled to life. Primus, that was like pouring salt on a wound. Seeing the once so kind mech have a raging erection over him being tube fed was next to unbearable. Ratchet felt like he was going to break down with shame. However, when the feeding tube was ripped from his throat, that brought a whole new level of hurt.  
　　  
　　He couldn’t help but belch as the tube came out as well as some liquid. He had to fight the urge not to purge his tanks over the floor. The CMO clenched his optics shut and swallowed hard a few times. He brought his tied hands to his stomach and tried his best to soothe the achy plating. Primus, this was so uncomfortable.  
　　  
　　“Lookit that belly,” Starscream said as he walked behind the pained mech and knelt behind him. Arms wrapped around the medic to rub at the swelled belly. “It’s so hard.”   
　　  
　　The Autobot didn’t stop the hands wondering his stomach. It helped dull the ache slightly. The Seeker pressed himself against the other’s back.  
　　  
　　“I can barely get my arms around you,” the tri-colored mech spat right next to the medic’s audial.  
　　  
　　Ratchet cringed at the closeness of the second in command but groaned as his stomach was caressed. The servo’s swirling over his round belly did feel comforting, he just wished it was by someone else and in a different situation.  
　　  
　　When the hands pressed on the firm belly, Ratchet winced. More gas escaped his mouth in a form of a wet burp, and he squirmed in his discomfort.  
　　  
　　“Aww, poor baby,” Starscream fake cooed. “Did you eat too much?” Servo’s patted the belly, then gave it a little shake.  
　　  
　　“Yes...” Ratchet mumbled and swallowed hard.  
　　  
　　“Well, we still have to give your fling that show, hmmm?” Starscream sneered and pecked a kiss on the medic’s cheek. The servos left his belly, dragged along the medic’s chubby sides, then dropped to message the fat aft. “Lean forward.” When the command wasn’t obeyed, the Seeker pushed at the medic’s back. “Get on your hands and knees.”  
　　  
　　Being pushed off balance forced the CMO to comply, and he supported his weight on his bound hands. He felt as if his belly weighed him down. He let out a discomforted groan as he tried to balance himself in the least painful way. All he wanted was to lie down.  
　　  
　　But Starscream had other plans for him. His servos ran between his legs and ghosted over his interface panel. Clenching his optics tightly, he remembered the green mech in the video. Apparently Starscream wanted to replicate that. Why? Perhaps for Thundercracker’s enjoyment. Perhaps for his humiliation. Most likely, for both.  
　　  
　　  
　　“Open up,” Starscream demanded.  
　　  
　　What point was there to fight him now? He was in no position, or mood, to fight back. Might as well get it over with. He spread his legs wider and released the panel to reveal his valve. He ignored the chuckle he heard and did his best to deal with whatever the Seeker did to him.  
　　  
　　A servo gently traced around the folds of the exposed valve before circling around the outer node. The touch made the medic jump a little and scoot forward to escape the pressure. All that earned him was a disappointed growl and the other servo digging into his hips to pull him back.  
　　  
　　“Behave,” Starscream spoke as he pressed a digit into the valve. Grimacing at how dry it was, he removed the finger and stuck two fingers in his mouth. “You just love making things difficult, don’t you.” Both fingers were then jabbed into the valve, causing the medic to groan.  
　　  
　　The Seeker had to work at it a bit, but eventually the valve began to produce lubrication on its own. The fingers worked to stretch and prep the valve while the CMO just knelt there, hoping for it to be over soon. After all the he was forced to consume, the last thing he wanted to do was interface.  
　　  
　　When he felt something press against his valve, Ratchet tensed up in anticipation of the intrusion of the Seeker’s spike. This only caused his stomach to gurgle in discomfort and remind him of how stuffed he was. Letting out a sigh, he tried his best to remain as calm and relaxed as he could, but this proved a hard feat when your enemy was rubbing his spike over your valve.  
　　  
　　Slowly the tip was pressed in. The CMO bit his lip as Starscream moaned. Being filled like this just added to the discomfort of his massive belly and once again, the Autobot had to swallow to keep the nausea down. The entirety of the spike was ever so slowly pushed in, and when the Seeker’s spike was fully sheathed inside him, Ratchet let out a huff.  
　　  
　　“Hmmm,” Starscream moaned and whispered. “So tight....”  
　　  
　　Hands wrapped around him to once again fondle at his hanging belly all while the spike was gently thrust into his valve. The servo’s gently messaged at the tight stomach in circles as nips were placed on his back.  
　　  
　　“Let’s give your lover a good show, huh?” Starscream whispered and pulled the mech to his knees. This gave Thundercracker a good view of the large belly, and the tri-colored Seeker used this to his advantage. “You like this, don’t you?” His belly was gently patted before being lifted and shook. “You like stuffing yourself like a pig and being used as a toy, huh?” The Seeker licked at the medic’s neck cables before sinking his teeth in. “Tell me how much you like this.”  
　　  
　　And how was he supposed to answer? With the truth? He didn’t like this. He didn’t like being forced to suck down a feeding tube and to consume more than he could handle. But he dared not reveal that to Starscream. He wasn’t that stupid. “Yes...” He muttered with reddening cheeks. “I like it.”  
　　  
　　“You like what?” Starscream said and gave the belly a slap. Meanwhile, Thundercracker fidgeted in his chair but was unable to take his optics off the scene in front of him.  
　　  
　　“You make me feel.. S-so good,” Ratchet lied, hoping what he had to say would satiate the second in command. “You fed me so good... And feeling your hands on my body- and your spike in my valve.. Feels soo good.”  
　　  
　　“You little slut,” Starscream mused as he pumped his spike harder into the other mech. Hands still caressed his belly, gently lifting the mass to let it fall back down while the Seeker nibbled at neck cables.  
　　  
　　Thundercracker let out a muffled groan as he twitched in the restraints of the chair. His engines faltered and his fists clenched as his bucked into his chair. Finally, his optics offlined as he lost control and spilled his transfluids over himself. His cooling fans ran at full speed in an attempt to cool himself off.  
　　  
　　Ratchet grimaced. This was disgusting. Seeing the blue flier get off over his situation was the worst of it. That sealed the deal with what Starscream had said. It was foolish to think the blue ‘Con could truly have feelings for him. In the end, Thundercracker was just a chubby chaser chasing after a fat mech.  
　　  
　　“Oh, you did so well, Ratchet, Starscream sneered. “Just look what you did to your fling, hmmm?” The Seeker laughed. “Now, it’s time to give me what I want.”

　　Being forced back onto his hands and knees, Ratchet felt the Seeker reposition himself, and then began slamming his spike into his valve. The force felt uncomfortable on his overstuffed belly, and it groaned and churned in protest. He could hear Starscream muttering hateful words, but all he did was focused on not getting sick. However, the pressure was building in his belly, and he didn’t know how much more he could take. He silently prayed Starscream would finish soon, but the telltale rumble of his belly told him he wouldn’t hold out.  
　　  
　　‘Ack...’ Ratchet muttered as he gave a heave. His body clenched down in hopes of saving himself from getting sick.  
　　  
　　“Oh, clench down again,” Starscream spat. “Felt good on my end...”  
　　  
　　Primus! Here he was trying to hold back getting sick and the tri-colored Seeker was getting off on it? However, there wasn’t much he could do about it. He was passed the point of no return. His stomach lurched again causing him to heave one more time, then to purge on the floor underneath him.  
　　  
　　The spike pumped into him a few more times before the Seeker wailed out his overload. A pair of blue hands clenched as his back for a moment then released their grip. Both remained still as they panted to catch their breath- Starscream from just overloading, and he medic from recovering from vomiting.  
　　  
　　“You sick fragger,” Starscream teased as he removed himself. “Look at the mess you made.”  
　　  
　　Ratchet paid him no mind. He just rolled himself on his side and collapsed on the floor. Rubbing at his still sore belly, Ratchet groaned in discomfort. What he wouldn’t give to be back home in his berth! Hearing the other mech stand up, his optics shot open, fearing Starscream wasn’t finished with him.   
　　  
　　Thankfully, all he saw was the look of disgust on the Seeker’s face as he walked out of his sight. Closing his optics, Ratchet thought of happier times. Much happier times.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- One thing I have to work on- getting better at endings. I seem to fizzle out. But anyways, hope you liked this story.


End file.
